godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corleone and Trapani - Granados War
The Granados War was a mob war between the Granados crime family and the Roth crime family (plus its allies), located in Miami. The war began on February 12, 1959, when the Granados crime family made a criminal offensive against Roth's crime syndicate. Roth called on his ally, Dominic and the Trapani crime family to aid him in defending his turf against the overwhelming (and well-connected) Granados family. After eliminating the Granados' made men and rackets, the Trapanis blew up their compound, killing Rico Granados and the last of his buttonmen. Background ]] and his mentor, Aldo Trapani]]Rico Granados headed a large Hispanic crime syndicate in Mexico and Florida. He dominated the neighborhoods of Flamingo and Deco Beach, as well as having a few territories in Palmetto, where he established the Granados Compound to manage his criminal empire from, as well as to create an impregnable fortress. He made business deals in Cuba in order to have a part in the casinos and the gambling crime rings. Most of these casinos were bought and managed by Jewish kingpin Hyman Roth, who was a very powerful and well-connected man, like Granados, who had all of Miami's politicians in his pocket. Roth and Granados did business together in Cuba, with Roth selling off many of his casinos to the Granados, the Drago crime family, the Mangano crime family, the Corleone crime family, the Trapani crime family, and the Almeida crime family. He made a living off of establishing a major connection between all organized crime families in the USA, which helped to keep the peace after the Five Families War that devastated New York City in 1946, through 1955. The Granados family and the Roth family also had territorial rivalry back home in Miami, which was Roth's home turf. Roth and the Corleones did business together as well, and he also did business with the Corleone Capo Aldo Trapani, who was the Don of the smaller Trapani crime family, which ran the Corleone operation in NYC after the Corleones made the move to Nevada in order to manage the casino business there. They sent their Underboss Fredo Corleone to manage businesses in Las Vegas first, before sending him to Miami to aid Hyman Roth in managing the casinos there as well. The Corleones and Roths established a major foothold in Miami, protecting one another against the Granados expansion. In December 1958, Granados, Michael Corleone, Trapani and his Underboss Dominic, and a variety of many dons from as far as Chicago to San Francisco, headed to a meeting with Roth in Havana, the capital of Cuba, and the location of most of the casinos. As his time drew near, on his 68th birthday that year, he announced what casinos would be given to which family at the time of his eventual retirement (or death). The Granados recieved the Hotel Nationale, while the Corleones and Aldo Trapani gained the Hotel Capri. These arrangements, however, were messed up that night, New Year's Eve of 1958, with the Cuban Revolution. Trapani was so unlucky as to have been shot in the back that evening, leaving his vast criminal organization in the hands of Dominic. The dons headed back to their homeland, enraged at the loss of all of their casinos and money because the new president of Cuba, Fidel Castro, renounced all of the promises that pro-Mafia president Fulgencio Batista had granted them. The Granados took advantage of this to launch an offensive, taking Roth's associates Bruce Bindo and Vernon Strozzi hostage, as well as Roth mole Steven Ciccoricco. This kept Roth under his thumb as he subjugated most of Miami. However, he had to deal with the Rosato Brothers, a splintergroup from Trapani's family who took what they had and left to create their own crime families. Dominic crushed Carmine Rosato, the younger of the two brothers, in New York, but Tony Rosato, the elder and smarter one, remained in Miami and proved a threat to both the Trapanis and the Granados. Divided on two fronts, the Granados became weakened, and Hyman Roth, impressed by Dominic's performance in battle, called him down to Miami to help him, as well as inviting him to expand his territory and thus earn money through extortion. War First Shots , Granados associate.]]Upon his arrival in Miami at the Miami International Airport, Dominic and his crew were met by Corleone Underboss Fredo Corleone, who warned him about the dangers that Rico Granados and his organization posed, so Dominic decided to break up his crime rings as an effective strategy to deprive the Granados of their bigger ammo clips recieved as a bonus from gun running. Conquest of Dodge Island The Corleones took over Dodge Island's gun running businesses after taking Basso Oil Express and Basso Oil Depot from the Granados, starting the war with the Granados Family. Soon after taking the Oil Express plant, the Corleones were attacked at Basso Oil Depot by a Granados gang led by Soldier Paul Morales, who was put out of commission by a few shots, while the rest of the crew were gunned down. The Trapanis continued expanding their criminal interests in the city by attacking weaker rackets in Flamingo, Palermo, Deco Beach, and Biscayne, and took over Jersey's Sports Bar from the Granados in order to fulfill a beatdown favor for Job Haney. Further Incursion The Trapanis also took over Active Electronics from its 8 Granados guards, and later extorted Lansky's Deli, part of the Diamond smuggling crime ring. While Lansky's Deli was being robbed by Jimmy Lira, the Granados sent Bruce Rivera and a crew of enforcers to attack Jersey's Sports Bar, but Dominic and his men arrived at the scene, and Rivera was mauled to death by a series of punches to the face. Paul Morales was later sent to reclaim Lansky's Deli but was shot in the head and wounded, returning to the hospital again. Afterwards, the Corleones raided and robbed Foreplay Pictures, but accidentally knocked out owner Austin Sharp and thus had to return later. However, he was able to kill Thomas Ramos when the Granados failed to capture SaniCo Truck Depot. Paul Morales was also in the attack and wounded again. Dominic was wounded in a failed attack on Basso Oil Depot later on. Freeing Ciccoricco ]]After a long period of turf warfare, Dominic met with Hyman Roth, who had wanted to talk with him about the Granados problem. Dominic was told that the Granados were watching Roth but not him, so he could free his associate Steven Ciccoricco so that he could counterattack against the Granados. Dominic killed Granados Soldier Wilfredo Agultar and freed Ciccoricco, who told him that the Granados were smuggling men and arms into Miami to prepare for war. Continued War The Ruiz Crew were annihilated when Theodore Ruiz and Paul Morales were killed in a failed attack on Basso Oil Fill & Co, and Harry Reyes was wounded. Later in the war, after Dominic gained his safehouse from Roth as a present and promoted Jimmy Lira to Caporegime, he sent Lira, Costa, and Bill Bardi to attack Basso Oil Refinery to finally capture the gun running crime ring so that he could get the ammunition vest bonus. Also, Dominic took over Corman Drive-in Theater and in the process, strangled a bullet-riddled Stanley Jimenez to death. Afterwards, he took over Granados' money laundering businesses and eventually conquered all of Deco Beach. He also took over Luscious Entertainment, a key adult entertainment racket, and one of the last, apart from Emilio's Packing Company, which was also under attack from the rest of Dominic's crew. The attack at Emilio's Packing Company failed, but Lemaur was extorted successfully. Bombing ]]After taking over the last of Rico Granados' rackets and killing off his roving Soldati, Dominic gathered his crew, stocked up on weapons, ammunition, and bombs, and drove to the terrace of the Granados Compound, shooting their way up to Rico Granados' room, where he was executed in an automatic firearm execution through his mouth. Johnny Salazar was killed blocking the gas main from the Trapanis, who planted a bomb and blew up the compound, killing the last of the Granados and eliminating the family. Aftermath Dominic and his family continued their expansion in Miami, eliminating the Rosato Brothers renegades and later destroying the Manganos and Almeidas, who possessed every type of racket, from prostitution to arms smuggling, from Miami to Havana. After the death of Rico Granados, the Granados crime family crumbled, as there was nobody left to become boss of the family, since all of the made men were killed in the explosion. The Trapani crime family would reach its extent in 1960, after they killed Hyman Roth, who double-crossed them by siding with the Manganos and the Almeidas, hoping to eliminate Dominic, his family, and the Corleones in order to finally bring an end to Michael Corleone's family, hoping to get revenge for the death of his colleague Moe Greene, in 1954 at the hands of the Corleone family, Aldo Trapani to be exact. Category:Mob wars